Talk:Sunbreeze Festival 2009/Guide
Why didn't SE let us get Custom gear again.. it looks teh best out of any other SB event gear.. Anyone figured out how to get Mithra Top +1 or Mithra Shorts +1. The NQ of that is buyable but not the HQ. I wonder if its buyable on the missing moogle in East Sarutabaruta. Its still there on the offical site, but widescan don't show it. (Ok was only announced in the german version, stupid translators, but still no HQ of that in sight) And I got the Savage Top +1 and the Savage Shorts +1 by doing all 3 mini-games in hard-mode, but didn't got the NQ @_@ (not that i care but it's odd) --Killercat Bis 14:02, 4 August 2009 (UTC) I checked out what the moogles in Upper Jeuno were selling, and one of them had all of the +1 swimwear from last year. It looks like that's where to find them. Another 'nothing new' event :/ --Avanent 19:02, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Everything introduced in previous years is available this year. I'm relieved. ＾＾ --Aenanai 19:31, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Has anyone figured out how to get Uka Totlihn's jester hat yet? I'm just logging in to the game, but I don't wee it in the guide yet. I know there's dats for it because the people over at FFXIDATs added them to the Altanaview lists after the July update, along with the new Yukatas. 19:53, 4 August 2009 (UTC) *Taking in the ending monologue from the show: *Ullegore: "So, Uka... You've decided to bite the hand that feeds you... But none of this will be of any consequence. Two adolescent girls couldn't possibly pose any threat to my nefarious scheme. Besides, they'd first have to vanquish my own top-selling "diva" if they were to have any chance against me. Mwahaha... Bahahahaha!" *I have two theories. 1) The hat will be implemented later in the festival or at a later event, possibly next years festival, or 2) Seeing as how both Mumor and Uka are both targetable as PCs rather than NPCs, they are simulated as PCs like us, with a model and seperate gear models, rather than most NPCs which are simply one file, and therefore needed the hat dat in order to be shown. I think #2 is the more likely of the two. --Aoisa 01:37, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Has anybody figured out if there's any differences whatsoever between the old HQ Yukatas and the new HQ Yukatas? Really seems like a waste to make a new set of items IDENTICAL to the old ones...Shinrai 22:50, 4 August 2009 (UTC) *The diffrence is you need the new ones to start "hard-mode" for mini-games and use nation-warp-moogles. --Killercat Bis 23:45, 4 August 2009 (UTC) *The difference is the appearance. The new Yukatas are much lighter in color than the old yukatas. The female one actually reminds me of Ai Yori Aoshi (hint hint, Aoisa, surprise surprise). --Aoisa 01:37, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ***Grrr.... no new swimwear??? I wait alll year for this! They're using all their resources for FF14, but then it does look like it may be worth it. Sigh... FFXICosmos 09:34, 6 August 2009 (UTC) They give the same swimwear with the exception of a few new, so that players just starting can get gear that people 2 years ago where getting. How unfair would it be for a new adventurer to never have the chance to get same gear as someone playing "at the right time" so to speak. I'm sure they will add new things here and there but ALL events have the same rewards for that reason. Fairness to level 1-75 , fairness to people who have played 0-5+ years. Everyone deserves the same chance given that they work and quest for such things. Nation Warps Are there nation warp moogles this time around? nothings mention in the main article so i assumed that isnt the case.--Nerji 22:50, 6 August 2009 (UTC) *There are, I just don't have their positions. I know the Windy one is by the east gate in Windurst Woods, and he says something of your Yukata, so I don't know if you need any, a HQ one, or the new HQ one, so just have to find out. --Aoisa 23:44, 6 August 2009 (UTC) *Okay just got one the new HQ yukatas and I can confirm that the moogle at the east gate of Windurst Woods lets me teleport to other nations with it equipped, if someone wants to add it to the main article, I'm going to assume that all moogles near the mini games offer the same thing. --Nerji 14:01, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Here are the locations of the three moogles who will teleport you while wearing the HQ yukata: * South San d'Oria (I-8), north of the AH * Port Bastok (L-7), in the middle of the square * Windurst Woods (K-10), by the east gate. --Elwynn 17:53, 13 August 2009 (UTC)